


Chocolate Covered Werewolf   Chinese Translation(我的Remy不可能这么可口)

by janekerry123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janekerry123/pseuds/janekerry123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The translation work of  Chocolate Covered Werewolf <br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177170.<br/>Originally posted at http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3585395782</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Werewolf   Chinese Translation(我的Remy不可能这么可口)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/gifts), [geri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geri_chan/gifts).



情人节前夜，Remus发现自己在蜂蜜公爵陈列着各种糖果的货架之间搜索着。当他还是个学生的时候，蜂蜜公爵就提供大量的甜点，事实上，他一直在纠结应该买什么，是因为他只有很少的钱以至于只能来买一点来享受。  
他现在已经成年并且有足够的薪水（还有Severus这个高富帅来养着他），即使如此，他依然无法决定，太妃糖和乳脂软糖...太俗了。胡椒小顽童和比比多味豆...对于浪漫的场合太过轻浮。当他在沮丧地叹气时，他听到了一个声音传了出来“你好，Remus，在为情人节买东西吗？”  
他转过头，看到一个穿着圣芒戈医院[柠檬](http://jump.bdimg.com/safecheck/index?url=rN3wPs8te/pL4AOY0zAwhz3wi8AXlR5gsMEbyYdIw60CPaBgl1/hhpTyA0/aLF7et6XyibVFgk4fbLMgytUg5Z4Q4OO30Ri8SAtVjSx1NjJY8K44RtEayBuXNokTns2MYzIgu8C/kIljuwb1gQ2+tIR3BY9peIwEnSUZpBIUfVYEHdFB69MS355JnP/nCIWvXrW/TeIRjQgwPGbuJnYGNA==)绿[制服](http://jump.bdimg.com/safecheck/index?url=rN3wPs8te/pL4AOY0zAwhz3wi8AXlR5gsMEbyYdIw63Yjh5L0ajReOJa0n48lEOSt6XyibVFgk4fbLMgytUg5Z4Q4OO30Ri8SAtVjSx1NjJY8K44RtEayBuXNokTns2MYzIgu8C/kIljuwb1gQ2+tIR3BY9peIwEnSUZpBIUfVYEHdFB69MS355JnP/nCIWvXrW/TeIRjQgwPGbuJnYGNA==)的男人对他欢快的笑着。他的黑发扎成了一个马尾，一副金丝[眼镜架](http://jump.bdimg.com/safecheck/index?url=rN3wPs8te/pL4AOY0zAwhz3wi8AXlR5gsMEbyYdIw61odkhB+0531snQW8bl32gmImOuUl9obIdesUqvhcRz+hXSuwz9b96EragWmZ1jer1XQuxoOXhQsSgf3ph36chu/YB3XFXuSEMSDxOcuam7x07DmcZia8mOW/XVijBHiWmhQtotLmltELVEcxhvzB7hqm8/0w098/B2Pah4egTNMg==)在他的鼻梁上。木村雄，他之前的学生之一，现在在圣芒戈，是一位专长治疗狼人的治疗师。  
“哦，你好，雄。”Remus毫无生气的回应了他“是啊。”  
“那你为什么这么闷闷不乐？”治疗师问他，顺便推了一下即将从他鼻梁掉下去的眼镜“你和教授吵架了？”  
“不，不是这样的”Remus重述了一遍“只是，好吧，我还没想好”他举起自己的手做无用的防御。  
“今年给Severus什么情人节礼物！”  
“当然这里有很多可选的”雄笑道“如果我没记错的话，教授非常喜欢巧克力，尤其是蜂蜜公爵的乳脂软糖，为什么不给他买一盒？”  
“我去年给他买了”

"我很确定教授不会介意的"，雄说道，"事实上，我确信不管你给他什麼东西他都会喜欢的。"

"我知道，但是...我们在一起好几年了，而且我确实也想给他一些特别的东西。"Remus说到"但是给Severus买东西真是太难了，他不是深情种，而且他也不喜欢花。"  
"呃，首饰怎麼样？"雄带著一丝疑问建议道。  
"我已经送给他蛇形戒指和手镯了"Remus回复到"我必须承认他非常喜欢它，但我不认为他会想要更多，说不定是为了我而戴上它们。它不需要如钻戒一样令人惊叹，但我必须要给他象徵著我有多麼在乎他的礼物。"Remus懊悔的笑道"我猜有很多来自如蜂蜜公爵的糖果店的东西可以使我收获很多。"  
"嗯"雄思索道“你懂得，在日本，情人节时是女孩给男孩巧克力”（暴露攻受啦233）  
"这真的没有帮到我，因为我们都是男的。”（于是这就是你拒绝当Lady Snape的原因吗？）  
“我懂得”雄露齿而笑“大多数女孩子送给男孩子贩售的巧克力，但是送自己做的巧克力会更浪漫哟～”  
“就是这样！”Remus回应道，伸出胳膊给了治疗师一个拥抱“雄，你真是个天才！”  
“谢谢你，Remus，但你真的不应该在公共场合这样”雄笑道，绅士般的从Remus的怀抱里挣脱。“Snape教授是个容易吃醋的家伙，我不要让他因为听说我与你在公共场合拥抱而想歪。更别提我的爱人和他差不多。”  
“抱歉，但我要为此点32个赞，你在情人节时给Aric做巧克力了吗？”雄现在和另一个狼人同居，而Aric也曾经是 Remus的学生。Remus曾经介绍过Aric，但他并没有在其中扮演红娘这一角色。

“不，我太懒了”雄轻语，拿起一盒酒心巧克力“这些就足够了，但是我打算在明天晚上做一顿浪漫晚餐。”  
令人感到很方便的是，蜂蜜公爵有为了打算自己做巧克力的人而准备的DIY套件，于是Remus回到了霍格沃兹，带了几盒醇厚夹杂丝丝甜味的巧克力（Severus的最爱）和几个心形糖果模具。他劝说Poppy和Severus谈论治疗魔药来分散他的注意力，自己溜到地窖来制作巧克力，他在坩埚里点小火融化那些巧克力块，按照说明书搅拌。当巧克力完成融化，Remus用手指沾了一点来尝一下。  
Remus皱了皱眉，它尝起来浓厚而美味，如同蜂蜜公爵的巧克力所应有的口味，但是他还没有加什么特别的东西进去。如果仅仅是将巧克力融化并盛入模具改变形状，他还不如直接在商店买做好的心形巧克力。  
回忆起雄买的巧克力，Remus从厨房里拿起了一瓶樱花口味的烈性甜酒并在坩埚里加入了一点之后混合。然后加入了一点杏仁，切成漂亮的块状，同样加入进巧克力浆中。  
这样更好，Remus决定。在又一次尝试之后，他感觉还是少什么东西。他露齿而笑。或许是一剂媚（和谐）药吧（Remus你在想什么，你居然勾（和谐）引他。你本来就是他的）提升情（和谐）趣。他确信他还是在魔药教授收藏完备的实验室找点什么会更好。  
他花了一段时间去找，Remus在Severus 的工作室呆的时间不长以至于他不知道Severus是如何陈列他的收藏的。但他最后终于在距离很高接近天花板的一个锁着的柜子里找到了媚（和谐）药。他爬上一架梯子来拿到它。他认为Severus想要把更危险的药剂放置到人们拿不到的地方，尤其是在数年前他的办公室被破坏时他变得更加神经质。当时，他的鳃囊草被偷走，他怀疑是Harry干的，因为他在三强争霸赛的第二回合使用了它。但Remus认为是Dobby干的，因为家养小精灵在城堡里自由无阻，包括在老师办公室里。  
储藏柜上设下的魔咒很难被学生所解开，而Remus作为防御魔法的专家发现它们不难被破解。他在储藏柜后面发现了很多媚（和谐）药，但当他接近它时却发现他的手不小心碰到了一个标有危险警示的瓶子，上书：毒角兽毒液，高度爆炸可能。  
毒角兽毒液从书架上滑下来而Remus没有抓住那个瓶子，他只能眼睁睁地看着...

 

Severus在终于可以摆脱Poppy的说辞时往地窖奔去，虽然Pomfrey夫人是少有的几个令他尊敬的同事而且愿意与他对话的人（是因为他们在治疗药剂的共同喜好），但今晚她太唠叨，而且他今天晚上还要回到他的工作室来给Lupin准备情人节惊喜。  
他笑着轻拍他装满必要原材料的长袍口袋，以及从厨房里偷来的小东西。他相信Remus一定会喜欢他自己亲手做的巧克力浆。虽然他认为将他的才华花费到制作糖果这种琐碎的事情上有失威严（威严满满的斯内普教授面对他的Remus时尊严就木有了哟～），但是Lupin是个敏感的人（未经他人开发过的身体必须敏感，下次可以试试玩SM哟），而Severus不愿放弃每一次向Remus示爱的机会。尤其是当他的成果会被多情的狼人在床上补偿10倍。巧克力至少对于Lupin 来说是强力的天然媚（和谐）药  
当他刚到工作室时，一声乒乓巨响使得工作室的大门的锁链被炸坏了。该死！难道是一些设法进入实验室的学生破解了他设在门上数不胜数的咒语，如果他们没死，他会让他们感到生不如死。  
但令他惊奇的是，当他打开门时，他发现Lupin躺在地上，全身覆盖着粘稠的的棕色物质，闻起来像巧克力。它同样洒在了桌子上，墙上，地上，甚至是天花板上。一些药剂瓶已经破碎，而在他拿来做巧克力的坩埚上多出了一个凹痕。  
“Remus!" Severus叫到，飞奔向他爱人的身边“你还好吗？”梯子也同样倒在了一脸茫然的狼人身上。  
“呃是，我还好，Severus”Lupin 说到难为情地笑了下，顺便在站起来的时候从脸上和袖子上抹去了巧克力。“我很抱歉，我引起了这一起小小的事故。”  
现在 Severus确定他的爱人尚无大碍，损失尊严的他被集中注意“你TMD在干什么，看这里，简直糟透了！”  
“我很抱歉，Severus”Lupin顺从的垂下头，如同一只被主人责骂的宠物狗“我只是尝试为你做情人节礼物。我想给你一些代表浪漫与特别的东西，我想手工巧克力看上去非常浪漫。”  
“哦，是的，这确实很浪漫！”Severus讽刺了他，“看看你毁了我的多少药剂和原材料。还有，什么造成了这场爆炸？”  
“我不小心弄翻了一瓶独角兽的毒液”Lupin细声说道。  
“不是我的独角兽毒液！”Severus吼道“你知道这东西有多贵和多难找到吗？”  
“我很抱歉，Severus。”Remus重复到“我会把这里打扫干净，并且我保证我会将被破坏的药剂和材料重新放好。”  
“你必须这么做！”Severus严厉地说道。Lupin垂头丧气地点了点头，然后拿起魔杖，施下一个清理魔咒来扫干净地上的玻璃碎片。  
狼人看上去如此悲惨以至于Severus为对他如此严厉这件事感到些许羞愧。当他的火气消退时，他的心由于Lupin为他制作巧克力而发生爆炸这件事激起了一丝涟漪。笨蛋狼人，Lupin 应该知道他不在乎这些事，也并不需要除了Lupin在身边之外的其他礼物，例如花束，巧克力和首饰。  
Severus斜过身去，舌尖掠过Lupin 的脸颊，此时 Remus很吃惊“很好”丝绸般的声音低吟道“黑巧克力，有一点樱花烈酒和杏仁的香味。”  
"Severus?" Lupin充满希望的问他，准备补偿了他一点福利  
“让家养小精灵来打扫这团混乱吧”Severus说着，用一只胳膊环绕住Lupin的纤腰，因此巧克力浆流到了他的袍子上“我相信我们还是去我们的私人空间来让我享受着甜蜜的惊喜吧。”他又一次舔了狼人的脸颊，轻咬Remus沾上巧克力的耳垂，Lupin软软的叹息。  
“被巧克力覆盖的狼人，正是我在情人节想要的。”  
  
\-----------END--------------


End file.
